A Strange Correspondance
by Briereader
Summary: A series of letters to and from Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Ignores Epilogue, and possibly parts of DH.
1. To Malfoy - On Beginnings

Dear Malfoy,

As I'm writing this letter, I look out the window every once in a while and watch the landscape rush past the Hogwarts Express. All of us on the train are heading back from one of the most eventful years of our education at Hogwarts. Of course, Harry was in the middle of it. That, I'm certain, frustrates you to no end.

I'm sure you're wondering why in the world I'm writing you a letter. To be honest, I don't really know myself. It certainly was the last thing on my mind when I got up this morning. In fact, this morning, I was worried about Voldemort. To think that he returned recently… Well. At least life won't be boring. For that matter, neither was fourth year. Funny how fondly you think of things when they end. I'll miss dating an international Quiddich star.

You're probably scoffing at me now; wondering whether I wrote you just to ramble on about things that I either (obviously) know very little about, or, on the flip side, that are ever so dreadfully mundane. And I'm not writing to ramble. If I wanted to do that, I'm sure I could easily find a much more sympathetic ear than your own. I'm writing because, at breakfast this morning, amid all the hustle and bustle and usual end of term noise, I happened to look over at the Slytherin table. You sat there, an open letter in your hands, and you looked… lost. Like you, unlike all your companions knew exactly what the future had in store for you. And it terrified you.

It was a greatly unguarded moment, and right now you are probably supremely irritated, not only that you let it happen, but that I had the audacity to notice. However, besides the fact that it irritated you, which is always a bonus, I'm glad it happened, as it made me think about something that I doubt I would have otherwise.

Ever since the day after that final task, when I heard Harry's story for myself, I've been worried about what Voldemort's return means for Harry, Ron and I. It's a reasonable thing to be worried about, even you must admit, considering the amount of dangerous run-ins we've already had with him in a non-corporal form. However, I've never thought about what it means for the other students. Funny, as it will probably affect you and your family soonest. Considering whom your family is, with your money and connections and history, Voldemort will likely seek you out. Who knows? Maybe that's what that letter you were holding was about. Imagine it: the 'Dark Lord' at Malfoy Manor.

Before you start hating me even more for jumping to conclusions, let me tell you that I know nothing about what I'm talking about. I admit that. I can't pretend to know anything at all about your family. Heck, I know absolutely nothing about you, except, of course, that you know a good quantity of insults. However, I refuse to believe that you're really the shallow boy that has no greater pleasure than insulting me and my friends every chance he gets.

I'm writing this letter because I believe that you, Draco Malfoy, have the hardest journey ahead of you out of all of us. If I'm right, you will have to grow up very fast, and make some incredibly hard choices. We will likely end up on opposite sides of a battlefield. And, for your information, I'm not writing this to 'try and get you to change your ways' like a good little boy. That would only be mocking you, and even considering our history, I didn't write this letter to insult you.

I just want to wish you luck, and courage, and strength. I'm almost certain you'll need them.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger


	2. To Granger - On Pureblood Extraordinaire

Dear Granger,

Before I begin, I must warn you that I have placed a spell on the contents of this letter, not unlike the one that you used on that "Dumbledore's Army" sheet, (that was a wonderful piece of treachery, by the way. I wouldn't have thought you capable of such Slytherin-like tendencies) to prevent you from ever telling anyone what I have written here. The reason, I hope, is obvious: you, Weasel, and the Boy-Who-Scored are much too close friends for comfort, and, as, I have repeatedly reminded myself in an effort to dissuade myself from writing this reply, you and I are far from the best of friends.

But I digress.

It is now a week after the end of Fifth year, more than a year since I received your original missive. You should not be surprised that it took so long to reply; in fact, when you think about my reaction upon receiving your letter (i.e. my entrance into your compartment and subsequent transformation into jinx victim), the very fact that it remains in my possession ought to become even more surprising.

(As I look over your letter once again, the line about your fond remembrances of Fourth year sticks out… I do hope that was sarcasm, as otherwise you would be slightly insane, considering the attention you were paid by that (useful) psycho Rita Skeeter. My only fond memories of it happen to be of my hand in your torment, seeing as my father was arrested and I was myself tortured by a Deatheater posing as a teacher, who also turned me into a ferret. There really ought to be a moral there, but I can't see one for the life of me.)

Now, as welcoming as your letter certainly was (I was not called a cockroach/ferret at all, and Weasley would be horrified if he found out), you must understand my reluctance to put any _real _information in this letter, jinx or no jinx. You are far too clever a witch (yes, I said it Granger, don't get a big head now) and like me far too little for me to fully trust that what I write here will remain private. Besides, this has been a very entertaining endeavor as of yet (who doesn't love more opportunities to insult someone that they loathe?) and I would rather not have it ended suddenly because you found some information that you want to run to Dumbledore about.

In case you are wondering why in the world I am writing this letter now, I'm bored. Yes, I admit it. I have been in my room avoiding my mother, who continues to fuss over me since my unjinxification (Honestly, what is it with your crowd and hexing me on our way back from school?), and there are only so many ways that you can hex random spiders that have the misfortune of crawling up your bedroom wall. I actually acquired this habit after seeing Professor Moody/Crouch (see the deatheater/teacher rant above) in our first DADA class in Fourth year.

Speaking of which, I did hate that Professor Umbridge. Sure, the Inquisitorial Squad was entertaining, especially being able to take away points and the finding out about the whole Dumbledore's Army disaster, but I hate being told to put away my wand. And having to read a pathetic excuse for a book in order to get good marks. And her excessive use of the color pink. And her annoying habit of coughing when she wanted to get someone's attention. And… Well, I guess you get the point.

Alright, I am out of random topics for the moment (I may be perfect in most areas of life, but I lack the gift of gab), and as such, I might have to end my letter here.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy, Pureblood Extraordinaire


	3. To Malfoy - On Part-Time Ferrets

Dear Malfoy,

Just like you to reply with such utter arrogance to a letter I sent a year ago. What was I thinking when I sent it in the first place? But, seeing as you practically _begged_ for a reply (you might deny it, but many of the things you said were just _asking_ for a response), I feel duty-bound to give you one, no matter how pathetic I feel for replying so promptly (It's only been three days) to a letter it took you more than a year to write.

By the way, who in the world taught you how to write a letter? That ending was the worst I have ever seen, and Victor Krum (yes, I have kept in touch with him) isn't very much of a letter-writer.

First off, I'll have you know that it took all my willpower to refrain from throwing your letter into the fire the day I got it. It was so… so… _Malfoy, _that I had no trouble at all imagining your usual sneer as I read it. Honestly? _"Pureblood Extraordinaire"_? Do you truly have such a negative self-image that you must praise yourself to this extent?

I am now smirking to myself and imagining the horrified expression you most definitely have on your face after reading that sentence. Sorry. Got a little carried away there. Continuing…

Yes, you thick-headed prat! That was sarcasm about Fourth year. Did you really think that I am as dim-witted as all that to count dating a flat-footed, slow-thinking idiot who's only redeeming feature is his ability to ride a broom to a better degree than most people in the world a bonus compared to the crazy reporter who apparently hated my guts, my ticked-off best friend who _still _can't see past the end of his own nose, and the hordes of fan-girls who responded violently to rumors that were far from true?

Can you tell that I still have a sore spot about this?

Also, I feel both insulted and complimented that you borrowed my idea on the letter. Insulted because you thought I would 'run to Dumbledore' when I found out something… shall we say… _interesting, _about you and your family, and complimented because it was my idea in the first place.

Of course, I'm certain both of us are going to ignore what you said about this actually being a pleasant experience. We'll just… I don't know… forget about that emarresing little tidbit, especially because writing this letter in response (and blowing off a _lot_ of steam in the process, as jinxing you in the train did nothing to help) has turned out to be both highly entertaining, as well as a wonderful way to forget what happened in the Department of Mysteries.

Speaking of which, I really am sorry about your father being in Azkaban in the moment. And, before you scoff and toss this letter in the fire for my 'obviously Gryffindor remark', I am able to say that because I have separated your father from Lucius Malfoy in my thoughts. While I am glad Lucius is in jail, I sympathize with the loss of your father.

And how's that for an effective mood killer?

Do keep in touch, as strange as it sounds. Ron is being Ron, and Harry's dealing with what happened.

Wow. Sad times, huh?

Till next time,

Hermione Granger, who doesn't really care about that that 'Mudblood' nonsense. Cause, you know, only prejudiced idiots (who also tend to be part-time ferrets) care about that stuff.


End file.
